1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a color video printer and, more particularly, to processes and circuits for deriving from data representative of successive lines of a video raster scan, data representative of successive columns of video data extending transversely across lines of the raster scan, and to the printing of the columns of video data successively.
2. Background Art
Currently available video printers can print color image data in successive columns from a color video raster scan, however these printers are slow in operation. Moreover, currently available video printers typically require two line memories which add to the cost and size of the printers.